The present invention relates generally to the cleaning arts, and more particularly to an apparatus or device that facilitates washing of plastic bags for re-use. The invention finds particular application in association with the washing of food storage bags with reusable zip-type closure mechanisms and other such bags which are well-suited for repeated use.
Plastic food storage bags have enjoyed widespread popularity. These bags are typically made from clear, tough plastic and include a zip-type closure or seal mechanism at the bag mouth for sealing the bag in a fluid-tight manner. Over the years, these bags have become increasingly durable, to the point where they are now able to be used on multiple occasions. However, such bags continue to be marketed and used as single use xe2x80x9cdisposablexe2x80x9d storage bags.
The disposability of the bags provides a source of convenience for bag users. Unfortunately, the bags can be costly and their disposal contributes large amounts of solid waste to already strained landfills. Further, these bags are made from petroleum-based plastics, and their manufacture further depletes the earth""s finite oil supply.
A main cause of the premature disposal of these plastic bags is the lack of an effective and convenient apparatus for washing, rinsing, and drying the bags after they have been used for storage of food or the like. One prior approach is to manually wash the bag interior. In addition to being time consuming, unpleasant and often ineffective, the lack of suitable support for the bags during drying allows the bag walls to collapse together and trap moisture in the bag interior.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,295,694 relates to a drying rack for plastic bags that does maintain the bags in an inverted, open state to encourage the drying of the bag interior. However, this drying rack does not provide any means to facilitate convenient and effective bag washing.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,237 describes a device for maintaining a bag in an open, inverted state so that a user is able to manually direct a stream of water into the bag in an effort to dislodge residual food and other debris. With this device, a user must still manually wash the bag in a sink or other suitable location where over-spray is acceptable. Also, the cleaning spray is unlikely to provide effective cleaning. This prior apparatus is not suited for placement in an automatic dish washing apparatus for bag cleaning operations. In addition to its shape and size which are not compatible with most conventional dish washing equipment, this apparatus does not include any means for firmly securing the bag in position against the high pressure water jets typically associated with conventional dish washers.
Accordingly, it has been considered desirable to develop a plastic bag washing apparatus that facilitates convenient and effective bag washing in automatic dish washing apparatus. The subject invention is deemed to meet the foregoing needs and others, and provide a new and improved plastic bag washing apparatus that provides better and more advantageous overall results.
In accordance with a first aspect of the present invention, an apparatus or device for retaining a plastic bag in a desired position and orientation for washing an interior portion of the bag includes an open, segmented framework defining a form for insertion into the open mouth of a bag to be washed so that the form is disposed in an interior portion of the bag. The form maintains the bag mouth and interior portion open to receive cleaning fluid. The apparatus also includes means for releasably securing the bag relative to the framework against the forces of cleaning fluid flowing into and out of the bag interior.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the apparatus or device facilitates effective washing of the interior of a plastic bag in an automatic dish washer. The device includes an open framework adapted for receipt in the bag interior through an open mouth portion thereof. The framework maintains the bag and mouth substantially open to receive washing fluid during the washing operation. The new apparatus or device also includes means for securing and retaining the bag in a desired orientation and position during washing.
One advantage of the present invention resides in a bag washing device that may be effectively used to facilitate superior plastic bag cleaning in a conventional automatic dish washer without damage to the apparatus or to a bag secured thereto by placement of the apparatus and associated bag in an upright position in the dinner plate rack of a dish washer with the mouth of the bag opened downwardly to allow entry of the high pressure jets of water and washing solution into the bag.
Another advantage of the invention is found in a plurality of bag retaining clips that releasably engage peripheral portions of the bag at the open mouth thereof without causing any damage to the bag. The clips are preferably formed with a slightly enlarged xe2x80x9chomexe2x80x9d position for ease of insertion and removal of the plastic zipper portion of a conventional plastic storage bag such that the zipper is securely held without damage thereto or to other bag portions. Forceful fluid jets of a dish washing machine are able to clean the inside of a secured bag without dislodging the bag from its operative washing position and without damaging the plastic welds forming the bag structure.
Still another advantage of the present invention is found in the tapered first end which is easily received within a soiled bag and which does not trap food and other debris in the bag during the washing, rinsing or drying cycles.
A further advantage of the present invention results from an apparatus construction which may be collapsed or folded for storage when not in use.
Yet another advantage of the invention is the provision of a framework structure that encourages the free flow of liquid and air throughout the interior of a bag operatively associated therewith.
Another advantage to the invention is that the apparatus and bag to be washed can be placed in the dinner plate rack of a standard dish washing machine and maintained in a stable and upright position throughout the washing, rinsing and drying cycles for effective cleaning and drying. The bag will not be xe2x80x9cblown offxe2x80x9d the apparatus by the high pressure water jets, nor will the apparatus with the attached bag be tipped over or otherwise moved out of the operative washing/drying position.
A further advantage of the invention is that neither the apparatus itself, nor the bag cleaning/drying operations, cause damage to the bag. As such, plastic bags may be used and washed multiple times in order to benefit the environment and to lower the overall expense associated with the use of plastic storage bags.
Still other benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art upon reading and understanding the present specification.